


Souls Ache

by yoslina_the_sinner



Series: SciFell Sins [4]
Category: Undertale, Undertale AU's - Fandom
Genre: CPAU, Chirstmas Party Alternate Universe, Commment, Fluff, Knock Knock Part 2, Like, M/M, Not really but whatever, One-Shot, Other, Peace, Scifell - Freeform, Scifell Sins, Short, Soulmate AU, Souls, also, and Hand Holding, im sorry, kudos, otp, suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates hearts are said to be connected. They slow down and speed up at the same rate as the others soul. When they finally meet they ache with something strange. They also stop together as well. </p><p>Takes place in "Knock Knock Part 2" of the CPAU comic by loverofpigges. Hope you enjoy this Scifell Sins one-shot. And who knows...I may make a sequel...maybe? xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Ache

“Edge,wait a second…” The sniffling red skeleton looked up at him hesitantly. “W-what is it neRD-?!!!!” Science Sans hugged his middle,putting his skull on his chest listening for his soul beat. “Wha-WHAT…what are you d-doing?” Red said in a loud whisper, trying REALLY hard to supress his hot blush that was creeping slowly on to his face.

“Shhhhh! I’m trying to listen to your soul.” His own soul was starting beat faster,quivering with an unknown emotion. Sci gently let go of him in a daze,putting his has over his soul he tried to make the weird feeling of realization when he had found that there souls were beating and reacting to each other in the same strange feeling go away. Edge was now staring at him in confusion and…well…confusion.

Confusion in two ways;why did the nerd (who was all so another version of himself) hug him,and why there was an ache…a weird quivering sickening ache in his soul…but in a good way? As his blush disappeared,he wondered why the geeks face was turning a light blue-ish green in a blush of his own and why he was looking at him with a horror-filled gaze of ‘NO FUCKING WAY’.

“Welp,bye EdgyMcMCR,see ya later.” he whispered drunkly getting up,still looking dazed. “H-hey wait?! Stop!” Fell grabbed him by the hand and tugged. Sci blinked at him,seemingly snapping out of his lovesick thoughts (though neither of them knew that). His eye-sockets trailed down to his hand,which was grasping his tightly.

“Y-yeah?” The underfell sans felt his throat close and he suddenly couldn’t find anything to say. He opened then shut his mouth rapidly,then his just shook his head. “Oh,uh,okay…” the other Sans said,replying to words Edge didn’t even say. There stared into each other’s pupils,not really sure what to do. The ache was there for both of them. Each passing second only made it worse. Finally Red turned away softly mumbling a “thank you”. Sci smiled and turned away closing the door and walking out.  
Fell stared at the door for a long time,the hand that was holding the nerds slowly found its way over to his sweater chest. His soul would not stop beating,a light pink flush was on his face. He squeezed. The ache remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinion on this! Your feedback is appreciated,thanks!! :3 and maybe suggest something? Idk?! :P


End file.
